Random Smashers Being Mad About Random Stuff
by CrazyDogLady
Summary: Smashers yell about how much thier lives suck and the end of their favorit tv progarms! And now who they get mad about not being put in enough games. Rated T language and voilence.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to another one of me stories. It is only my second story so go easy on me.

On behalf of well, me, I don't all ways agree with what I write. So if this may some how offend any one, flame me get over it, then read the next chapter ok? No? Too bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything heck I don't even own the computer I'm working on.

Reviews: It's the first chapter.

* * *

I could make an epic tale with the Hero of Time, I could but what fun would that be…

Link was sitting in his tree house drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "Do you mean, I The Hero of Time may be having a

secret relationship with Marth! That is so b.s.! (If you do not no what it means ask a parent.) Link reads on. "Sheik is a guy? Did

any of you read the Super Smash Brothers Melee manual? Under Sheik's name it uses "she" and "her". I dare you look." Zelda

comes in Link's tree house even though she is suppose to be stopping toxic waste dumping in the Zora's domain, logging in the

Kori Forest and world hunger, but instead she is talking to you, don't you feel special? " Sorry about Link he's mad because no

matter how many times he votes Donald Trump choose the person he hates to be the next Apprentice. So he's ticked… and he is

also still mad about Terry losing Survivor." Said Zelda. "Terry should have won Survivor, Lee should have won Apprentice and

why do I have to wait till next year to see what happens on The Unit!" Yells Link. "Link felt the same way after the season of

Desperate House Wives as over, but we all got over it." Says Zelda trying to be comforting. Young Link comes in. "That's why

you should watch cartoons you don't have to wait when your season ends, because you don't know were it begins. Like Sponge

Bob!" Silence… "I can't believe I was like that when I was a kid…"

* * *

Sorry again to all who I offend and that is so short and that my spelling and grammer is bad and, and that I like poptarts to much and...you can stop me any time now. So R&R&Flame. 


	2. Games, Plumbing and Assult

Welcome back to the story! Thanks to the two of you who reviewed! I now present you the story!

* * *

I could write a story of two brave men, crushing evil with their fireball throwing hands but what's the fun in that?

Mario and Luigi are working on Princess Peach's plumbing. "Luigi, I am tired of that damn Browser getting in the way all the time.

I go to get a pizza today and by the time I get back Peach gone! That just ticks me off. I save her she thanks me then waits for

Browser to come and get her again. I just get sick and tired of it you know?" Said Mario. "Yeah I hear yeah and what is it with us

and these-a fake ascents-a? They-a just gets in the way-a." Said Luigi as he turned his wrench on a pipe. "At least you don't have

to do the ascent and save your girl friend at the same time!" Mario said as he kicked one of the pipes. "At least you have a

girlfriend. Sure-a I got-a Daisy but… she doesn't even have a game of her own…"Said Luigi leaning on his wrench. "Come to

think about it, I don't even have my own game.." Mario leaned against the pipe. "Well-a course you do you did the whole.." Mario

start's thinking "Ah, what about that one where you were in the mansion with all the ghosts and the vacuum thing." "You were in

that one too! I save you in it!" yells Luigi. "So I can't be in a game without that annoying princess in it!" yelled Mario. "What about

your first game Mr. "Jumper Man"! The princess wasn't in that one, was she?" Said Luigi mockingly. "Oh-no don't bring her into

this!" Yelled Mario raising his wrench. "Have you even told Peach yet? You haven't told here about Pauline yet! You are living a

double life Mario!" Mario advanced

* * *

on Luigi with his wrench raised high when someone opened the door. The person slowly

advanced on the two plumbers. "Who is it Mario?" Mario looked up at the now very angry princess standing over him. "How

long have you been with her?" Mario gulped. "I-a umm.. listen it was before I met you I swear!" Peach stared at him for a second.

"Ok.." She leaves the brothers to their plumbing.

Two days Mario and Luigi are watching the new and this came on,"A woman, fitting the description of Pauline,you know (Mario's

old grilfriend) turned up in a local dump with sever wound to the head with what police described, as "It was as bad as a drunk

twister in the trailer park-" Ahh… sorry wrong commentary. Shuffling heard. Ah, here it is. "It was if somebody robbed a Sporting

Goods Store and found a frying pan and thought, Hey why don't I go and knock the crap out of that lady." She is still in recovery

but she keeps talking about a lady in pink. If you have any information please call: 1800- I LIKE POPTARTS!LOL! Thank you

for your time your local news isnext." Mario and Luigi just looked at each other.

* * *

Don't worry Pauline got better and now has albe to be returned to her home. I don't own anything. Really I don't. R&R&Flame! 


End file.
